


Il Burattinaio

by Bethesda



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode 1x13, Hannigram - Freeform, Italian, Lemon, M/M, Savoureux
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Vogliamo continuare con questo teatrino, Will? So benissimo cosa sono, non cercare di psicanalizzarmi: sarebbe una perdita di tempo. Entrambi abbiamo studiato abbastanza e allo stesso tempo provato sulla nostra stessa pelle ciò di cui stai parlando. È vero. Amo la distruzione, ma allo stesso tempo non sopporto il disordine. Ma vi è una cosa che mi disgusta ancora di più: i maleducati. Tu non sei stato maleducato con me, Will. E capisco la tua rabbia».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Burattinaio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greta/gifts).



> Questa storia l'ho scritta per Greta, la quale mi ha dato un prompt molto carino e fluff, ma, essendo una persona malvagia, qui di fluff non ce n'è neanche un po'. Ringrazio comunque Greta per lo spunto e dedico a lei questa storia. Buona lettura!

La luce era accecante: in quella cella sembrava che volessero farlo impazzire lasciandola sempre accesa più del dovuto. Un bagliore intenso e costante, ma malato come solo può esserlo una luce al led che ronza per ore ed ore, dando l’illusione, quando il suono si interrompe per pochi istanti, che possa finalmente rompersi in qualche modo. Ma il ronzio continua, entra nella tua testa, e se sei completamente solo nella tua cella, isolato dai suoni che potrebbero emettere dei compagni di prigionia, un ronzio del genere può diventare l’unica cosa a te vicina, portandoti lentamente e inesorabilmente alla follia.  
Quel suono accompagna i pensieri di Will Graham, sdraiato sulla scomoda branda imbullonata al terreno della sua cella. Cerca di estraniarsi, concentrandosi sul suono che poteva portarlo verso un sonno vuoto, sicuramente una salvezza rispetto alla realtà che stava vivendo.  
   
Un suono di passi, parole sommesse e risate sguaiate irruppero nella zona usualmente riservata alle guardie, ma si sforzò di non aprire gli occhi.  
   
«Ehi, tu. Alzati».  
   
 _Ignorali, Will. Ti daranno il cibo o quello che devono e poi se ne andranno. Non sono qui per interrogarti._  
   
 _«_ Cos’è, non ci senti?»  
   
«Ci penso io, Michael».  
   
Il suono della chiave nella serratura, la porta a sbarre che cigola. Poi il gelo improvviso.  
Will si alzò di scatto, il cuore in gola. Aveva i vestiti fradici, la vista distorta dalle goccioline d’acqua che rigavano i suoi occhiali.  
   
«Visto? Con lui non servono le buone».  
   
Li osservò: aveva già visto uno dei due durante un turno di guardia, quello che l’altro aveva identificato come Michael; era entrato nella stanza, abbandonando la propria postazione nel corridoio esterno, quello in cui vi erano altre celle. Lo aveva studiato come se fosse un animale, una tigre pronta a saltargli addosso non appena avesse voltato le spalle. Ma non aveva detto nulla, limitandosi ad un’espressione di disgusto.  
   
Will si alzò dal letto senza aprire bocca, allungando una mano verso un asciugamano posato accanto al misero lavabo, parte dei pochi oggetti presenti nella cella, tutti ovviamente imbullonati come il letto.  
Era in procinto di portarselo al volto quando una mano glielo strappò via, lanciandolo lontano.  
   
«Ci ignori? Pensi di poterti permettere di fare una cosa del genere? O forse credi di essere troppo spaventoso perché qualcuno osi farti qualcosa».  
   
 _Respira, Will._  
   
La guardia estrasse dalla cintola il manganello, giocherellandoci un poco. Entrambi erano entrati nella cella e Will si rese conto di essere in un angolo, le spalle al muro. Avrebbe potuto parlare, reagire, tentare di spaventarli. Gli parve tutto improponibile: durante le tre settimane in cui era rimasto rinchiuso in quel luogo aveva cercato di dimostrarsi il più pacato possibile, lambiccandosi su come poter far capire a Crawford e al mondo che il vero assassino era Lecter.  
Nonostante le cure costanti da parte dei medici, le analisi di Alana Bloom mal celate come visite di cortesia e gli interrogatori, nessuno aveva dato peso alle sue parole. Puoi essere l’uomo più sano e saggio del mondo, ma quando vieni etichettato come folle allora lo sarai per sempre, a discapito di ciò che dirai per dimostrare il contrario.  
   
Il primo spintone lo mandò a sbattere contro la dura parete di mattoni alle sue spalle.  
   
«Allora? Non fai il duro, eh», disse la guardia senza nome. «Scommetto che con quelle povere ragazze invece facevi lo sbruffone. Abbiamo visto tutti come le hai ridotte, mostro».  
   
Gli occhiali erano caduti sul pavimento e la vista ormai era completamente offuscata.  
   
Un altro spintone.  
   
«John, forse--».  
   
«Forse cosa? Anche tu sai cosa ha fatto! Potevano essere le tue figlie quelle ragazze là! E lui ha continuato a fingersi uno dell’FBI solo per poterle martoriare. Se lo avessimo messo insieme agli altri schizzati là fuori lo avrebbero già ripassato per bene, come si merita. Ma sembra invece che qui lo trattino come qualcuno di speciale. Secondo me invece ha bisogno di una lezione».  
   
Quando il manganello gli colpì lo stomaco a Will mancò il fiato. Si piegò su se stesso, ma il risultato fu solo un ulteriore colpo sulla schiena. Cadde a terra, i polmoni vuoti, in dolore lancinante all’addome. Un calcio raggiunse presto il fianco più scoperto.  
   
Ma Graham non urlava. Non reagiva. Non avrebbe dato loro questa soddisfazione, da momento che aveva deciso di conservare tutta la rabbia e l’angoscia accumulata per un unico uomo, la causa della sua caduta.  
   
Una mano afferrò i suoi capelli e si trovò presto faccia a faccia con Michael, che lo scrutava con disgusto.  
   
«Hai esagerato. Guarda qui: sbava anche».  
   
«Avrà l’acquolina in bocca davanti al tuo bel faccino. Cos’è, mostro? Vuoi mangiarti il mio collega?»  
   
L’alito della guardia che continuava a stringergli i capelli puzzava di nicotina e lo infastidiva. Sembrava quasi amplificare il pulsare delle zone che gli dolevano.  
Voleva liberarsi, voleva andarsene, voleva che tutto finisse.  
   
«Non credo che i vostri superiori riterrebbero molto professionale il modo in cui trattate i prigionieri».  
   
Will sentì la mano abbandonare la presa e una delle sue guance fu presto contro il freddo pavimento, mentre lo sguardo appannato e distorto intravvedeva i due mettersi sull’attenti. Eppure sapeva che colui che era appena entrato non era una guardia,  né uno dei suoi medici, men che meno un membro dell’FBI. Quella voce era quella che lo aveva ingannato, che aveva tessuto una trama di seta ben elaborata tutto intorno a lui, imprigionandolo in un bozzolo di menzogne che avevano intrappolato chiunque.  
   
John, la guardia, cercò di giustificarsi.  
   
«Si stava vantando degli omicidi, signore. Non ci siamo comportati in modo giusto, ma di fronte a quell’orrore--».  
   
«Andatevene».  
   
Sgranarono entrambi gli occhi.  
   
«Come, Dottore?»  
   
«Ho il diritto di visitare Will Graham come suo psichiatra senza la presenza di guardie. Saremo solo io e lui».  
   
«Ma è peri--».  
«Vi prego di lasciarci soli. Date pure a me la chiave della cella: sono sicuro che Will non fuggirà. Inoltre aspettatevi ripercussioni per il vostro comportamento: nonostante le sue colpe non avete il permesso di comportarvi come aguzzini. Farò rapporto, e sarà già tanto se sarete abbastanza fortunati da continuare a lavorare all’interno di queste mura».  
   
Le guardie, sebbene poco sicure di ciò che stavano facendo e terrorizzate dalle parole del Dottore, si ritirarono lentamente, con le spalle basse, ritornando alle proprie mansioni ufficiali.  
   
Will Graham cercò tentoni gli occhiali e li trovò vicino a sé. Lecter lasciò che li inforcasse prima di parlare.  
L’ultima volta che si erano visti Hannibal era aldilà delle sbarre, un ghigno vittorioso che danzava sulle labbra. Graham, si era rifiutato di parlare con lui, e da allora erano trascorse tre settimane.  
   
«Buona sera, Will».  
   
Lo psichiatra era vicino al tavolo su cui erano soliti sedersi i suoi visitatori. Lo vide posarvi sopra il cappotto, ma continuò a non muoversi da quella posizione. Lasciò che Will lo scrutasse: uno sguardo di puro odio, uno di quelli che raramente riusciva a ricevere. A lui erano riservati unicamente orrore e pietà; sempre che le sue prede riuscissero ad accorgersi in tempo che la loro fine stava giungendo.  
   
Infine, un movimento: si diresse verso la porta che separava il corridoio esterno da quella zona riservata ai prigionieri “speciali”, e la chiuse a chiave. Erano bloccati, solo loro due. La porta della cella era ancora aperta.  
   
«Sei venuto a farmi fuori, Hannibal? Non credi sia abbastanza sicuro questo posto per chi conosce la verità? Temi che qualcuno possa prestare orecchio alle mie parole sul tuo conto senza etichettarle come menzogne?»  
   
Will stesso si stupì di quanto la sua voce fosse ferma. Non temeva quell’uomo. Sapeva di cosa fosse capace, eppure non aveva paura. Forse perché non aveva più alcunché da perdere.  
   
Lecter si rimboccò le maniche e si avvicinò alle sbarre, entrando poi nella cella senza esitare. Il prigioniero era in piedi ormai, ma tutto gli doleva, e attraverso la tuta arancione riservata ai carcerati si intravvedeva, sulla spalla, una macchia scura che continuava ad allargarsi con lentezza.  
   
«Ti hanno ferito. Fammi vedere».  
   
Erano dannatamente vicini, pensò Will mentre si ritraeva con sdegno.  
   
«Non. Osare. Toccarmi», sibilò l’ex agente.  
   
«Da come ti hanno colpito potresti avere qualcosa di più di qualche escoriazione: un colpo allo stomaco violento può provocare un’emorragia interna e--».  
   
«Non ti è mai importato della mia salute mentale: perché mai dovrei lasciare che ti occupi di quella fisica!?»  
   
«Mi fai un torto se ritieni che la tua salute mentale mi fosse indifferente».  
   
«Ah, giusto», sbottò Graham. «Senza la mia mente con cui giocare a piacimento non avresti avuto nessuno da incolpare, nessuna marionetta da sbattere sotto il naso di Crawford! Sapevi di ciò che avevo in testa sin dall’inizio, e te ne sei servito per far sì che tu risultassi un efficiente membro esterno dell’FBI, non quel mostro che sei. Cosa hai fatto a quelle ragazze!? Cosa hai fatto ad Abigail?! Hai giocato anche con lei, una ragazzina innocente, vittima di un padre snaturato! Hai pensato davvero di poterla aiutare, o forse era solo parte sin dall’inizio del gioco? Perché non l’hai lasciata morire quando era in una pozza di sangue? Hai pensato che potesse esserti utile per ingannare tutti, vero? Complimenti, ha funzionato».  
   
Una vertigine. Will barcollò, cercò con le mani qualcosa su cui appoggiarsi e inaspettatamente trovò il suo ospite. Non si oppose solo perché sentì un’immensa stanchezza insinuarsi improvvisamente all’interno del proprio corpo.  
Il Dottore lo fece sedere sulla branda, sbottonandogli la parte superiore della tuta per far sì che potesse vedere la spalla. Lì vi era un’escoriazione non troppo grave, ma avrebbe fatto male per qualche giorno. Avrebbe dovuto controllare presto anche il resto del corpo in cerca di eventuali traumi.  
   
«Crawford vuole che tu mi faccia un’altra delle tue dannate analisi? Non gli è piaciuta quella che hai fatto la prima volta? Hai un microfono per far sì che possa sentire quanto credo che sia un’idiota per essere caduto nella tua trappola?»  
   
«Non è una visita in veste di psicologo la mia».  
   
 «Allora ho ragione e vuoi farmi fuori. Basterà che tu dica alle guardie che sono impazzito e ho tentato di ucciderti».  
   
«Ritieni che possa farlo?»  
   
«Hai fatto sì che Georgia bruciasse viva. Ritengo che tu possa fare qualunque cosa, soprattutto se ti ostacolano. Perché sei qui allora? Vuoi giocare con me? Non ho più l’encefalite: ti sarà difficile trovare qualcosa di interessante».  
   
«Sono qui come visita di cortesia».  
   
La risata iniziò in maniera sommessa, quasi viscerale. A Will in quel momento faceva male ridere, ma non poteva trattenersi. Il suo aguzzino era venuto a trovarlo come se fosse un vecchio amico. Era disperatamente folle come cosa, tuttavia le risate continuavano con sempre più forza, finché l’agente non si trovò con le lacrime agli occhi, dolorante e senza respiro.  
   
«Tu. Tu mi hai fatto mettere in un istituto per criminali malati di mente. Tu dovresti essere al mio posto, incatenato e imbavagliato, senza la minima possibilità di fuggire. Eppure vieni qui in visita come se nulla fosse».  
   
«Se sei finito sulla mia strada è stato solo un caso, Will. Io ho una grande stima della tua mente e della tua abilità, per questo ho ritenuto necessario inibirti. Sei troppo pericoloso in libertà. Per il sottoscritto, perlomeno. Non nego nulla di ciò di cui mi accusi, ma allo stesso tempo non affermo che tu abbia ragione. È un gioco che ti lascerò fare qui, per passare il tempo. Quanto ti ho ingannato? Quanto hai avuto ragione a fidarti di me? Sei tu, Will, che ti sei gettato fra le mie braccia. Io ti ho fatto l’unico torto di accoglierti. E forse in qualche modo ho cercato di far sì che tu potessi scoprire tutto, ma non ti dirò se per puro diletto intellettuale o semplice desiderio autodistruttivo. Avrei davvero voluto che io e te potessimo comprenderci e conoscerci al di fuori dell’FBI. Probabilmente non saremmo giunti a questo punto».  
   
Graham tacque, pensieroso. Aprì la bocca solo dopo svariati secondi.  
   
«Tu credi  _seriamente_  che io e te potremmo essere amici».  
   
Hannibal era piegato vicino al letto, lo sguardo alla stessa altezza di quello del prigioniero.  
   
«Non posso crederci».  
   
Si alzò, lasciando che il Dottore lo osservasse dall’alto. Ormai il dolore era in secondo piano.  
   
«Per una volta voglio essere io ad analizzarti, dottor Lecter. Cosa posso dedurre dal comportamento di un uomo che mi è rimasto accanto per mesi, lasciando che mi fidassi di lui, ma che infine si è rivelato essere un manipolatore folle, assassino e per dipiù cannibale, che gode nel vedere la gente distruggersi».  
   
Hannibal prese il posto di Will sulla branda e lo osservò incuriosito.  
   
«Anzitutto la professione. Perché lo psichiatra? Per poter vedere la distruzione dell’uomo: lavorare fra le macerie per poterne creare altre, ancora più grandiose. Una grande psichiatra è in grado di curare una mente, ma sicuramente trova un gran diletto nel distruggerla. E con che facilità riesce a farlo. Questo ovviamente sulle menti deboli. Ma quelle abbastanza forti? Quelle sono un’opera d’arte vera e propria. Ma questa ricerca è folle per una persone normale, no? Ci deve essere sotto qualcosa, un passato tormentato. Ciò che mi sconvolge di te è la freddezza: composto, rispettabile, una mente sopraffina dedita all’arte. Una maschera incredibilmente ben intarsiata e sicuramente non fragile. Ma cosa si cela dietro? Paura? Forse, ma molto tempo fa. So fare anche io questi giochetti, Hannibal. Li ho studiati tutti, per questo tu non sei riuscito a scalfirmi toccando le corde che di solito usi con altri pazienti. Con me sei stato più subdolo. Continuiamo.  
«Generalmente una mente sconvolta la si riconosce in mezzo alla gente, ma tu no: sei riuscito a crearti una posizione, a risultare normale. Però sfoghi il tutto quando gli altri voltano le spalle. Inoltre--»  
   
«Vogliamo continuare con questo teatrino, Will? So benissimo cosa sono, non cercare di psicanalizzarmi: sarebbe una perdita di tempo. Entrambi abbiamo studiato abbastanza e allo stesso tempo provato sulla nostra stessa pelle ciò di cui stai parlando. È vero. Amo la distruzione, ma allo stesso tempo non sopporto il disordine. Ma vi è una cosa che mi disgusta ancora di più: i maleducati. Tu non sei stato maleducato con me, Will. E capisco la tua rabbia».  
   
Il Dottore fu impressionato dalla velocità con cui Will fu su di lui, mandandolo con parte della schiena contro il muro, le mani strette al colletto della camicia e il volto sconvolto dall’ira a pochi centimetri di distanza.  
   
«Sei tu che l’hai causata! E continui con i tuoi giochetti da strizzacervelli! Cosa mi impedisce di spaccarti la testa qui, ora!? Tanto non mi crederanno mai, e ucciderti solleverebbe il mondo da un peso enorme, anche se nessuno verrebbe a scoprirlo ».  
   
«Non lo farai mai perché tu, per mesi, mi hai considerato l’essere umano più vicino a te. Non come psichiatra, ma come amico vero. Puoi negarlo quanto vuoi, ma è _questo_  ciò che ti brucia: ti sei fidato dopo anni di qualcuno che hai poi scoperto essere diverso da ciò che era. Io ti piacevo, Will. E ti spaventa sapere di essere stato così affascinato da una persona che si è rivelata essere un incubo».  
   
Fu allora che Will Graham lo morse. Strinse fra i denti il labbro inferiore finché entrambi non sentirono il sapore metallico del sangue.  
Quando l’agente si allontanò il Dottore sentì la ferita pulsare, l’odore del sangue, quello dell’uomo che gli stava davanti con aria di chi può fare ciò che vuole perché non ha più nulla.  
Si passò la lingua sulla ferita e la sentì gonfia.  
   
«Ritieni che farmi violenza possa alleviare il tuo dolore?»  
   
«Nel caso non funzionasse sarà comunque un enorme sfogo».  
   
Senza abbandonare la presa sul colletto si alzò e con forza, nonostante l’imponenza del medico, che sembrava deciso a lasciarlo fare, lo costrinse a sdraiarsi sulla scomoda branda. Si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui, il busto ancora esposto per via del controllo precedente.  
Colpì al collo. Un morso violento, non quanto quello precedente, ma abbastanza per farlo sussultare.  
   
«Cosa c’è? Non ti piace l’idea di essere tu quello che viene divorato», domandò Will con un voce roca, mentre assaggiava la pelle profumata.  
   
Quella frase si conficcò nel cervello di Hannibal come la punta di una freccia, riportando a galla vecchi ricordi: la sorella, le carni smembrate, il sapore di lei in bocca. Lo annebbiò e Will se ne accorse, facendo sì che potesse strappare la parte della camicia che spuntava dal panciotto. La cravatta finì a terra. Il Dottore si sarebbe sicuramente ribellato in un’altra situazione, ma in quel momento stava lottando con se stesso per non avvertire l’odore di Will, ormoni impazziti, rabbia e sudore. Cercò di estraniarsi ma era difficile: Will gli stava facendo male, ma non aveva la benché minima intenzione di ritrarsi. Sapeva perfettamente di possedere una certa tendenza teatrale che si sarebbe potuta considerare suicida, e considerava quel trattamento una punizione giusta, perlomeno nella parte più nascosta di sé. Si sentì scosso quando si rese conto che gli piaceva.  
   
Will lo graffiò, costringendolo a tornare a concentrarsi: aveva ormai sbottonato gli indumenti, liberando il petto ben definito e l’addome. La sete di Will era insaziabile: voleva fargli del male, voleva prevalere su di lui. Lo avrebbe fatto implorare, scomporre, crollare. Lasciò che la lingua tracciasse dal basso ventre un percorso umido che raggiunse il collo e continuò a risalire con lentezza, fino all’orecchio che imprigionò fra i denti. Era un gemito quello che aveva appena udito?  
Si sollevò per guardarlo negli occhi e credette di non averlo mai visto così arrendevole.  
Era come giocare con un animale pericoloso. Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo da un istante all’altro, eppure era lui quello che si stava imponendo, che lo feriva. Avvertì una sensazione di calore provenire dal basso ventre e si sentì schifato del fatto che questa situazione lo eccitasse.  
   
Prese nuovamente possesso delle sue labbra, questa volta cercando la lingua di lui con la propria. Fu un contatto lungo, rabbioso, carico di tensione accumulata. Will strinse le mani intorno ai polsi di Hannibal e spinse il bacino contro quello di lui: avvertiva l’erezione sotto i bei pantaloni del completo che portava e si divertì a tormentarlo strusciandosi con forza.  
   
Si alzò di scatto. Si sentiva sporco, affatto in colpa. Riteneva quello che stava facendo giusto. Hannibal non se ne accorse. Si mise a sedere sul letto, il volto impassibile, mentre le mani andavano a cercare i bottoni della camicia. Sembrò abbastanza irritato quando notò che ne mancavano due.  
   
«Non vestirti», tuonò fermo Will.  
   
Lo psichiatra lo osservò, assurdamente composto vista la condizione in cui si trovava: lasciò che Will si liberasse definitivamente della parte superiore del completo da carcerato e fece ciò che gli disse quando ordinò anche a lui di abbandonare camicia, giacca e panciotto. Sentiva bruciare nei punti in cui era stato morso, e ciò non faceva che incrementare la sua eccitazione.  
Chi avrebbe mai pensato che lo schivo Will Graham, così spaventato da sé stesso e dalla propria immaginazione, si sarebbe rivelato tanto deciso e  _terrificante_. Certo, sembrava quasi impossibile associare tale aggettivo all’ex agente. Forse solo coloro che credevano realmente nella sua colpevolezza erano capaci di apostrofarlo in tal modo. Ma Hannibal conosceva la verità, ed era un qualcosa di inaspettato: ecco cosa lo aveva attirato in lui, cosa lo aveva spinto a rischiare tanto. Will si era rivelato essere una tigre, e in quell’istante il Dottor Lecter era indubbiamente la preda. Curioso come i ruoli si fossero invertiti: ormai non era più una questione di studiarlo: si era avvicinato troppo, e meritava di essere graffiato e sbranato da quell’essere così imponente, rinchiuso in una gabbia che non sarebbe mai riuscito a frenarlo.  
Lo aveva trasformato in qualcosa di meraviglioso che il mondo non meritava di vedere: era suo, unicamente suo. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per compiacerlo.  
   
Gli venne ordinato di mettersi al centro della stanza. Ubbidì, osservando Will camminargli accanto, in cerchio, per studiarlo.  
Lo sentì fermarsi alle proprie spalle, il fiato sul collo. Il calore nel basso ventre continuava ad aumentare, rendendogli difficile pensare in modo logico. Forse era meglio così. Si sarebbe lasciato andare, in balia dell’uomo che gli stava lasciando una scia di baci e morsi lungo la colonna vertebrale. Emise un rantolo sommesso quando gli conficcò le unghie nella pelle, lasciando segni profondi nei pressi delle scapole.  
   
Si sentì cingere con le braccia, ma non era un gesto dolce quello del suo aguzzino: le dita scesero lungo la leggera linea di peluria che partiva dall’ombelico fino al basso ventre, per poi insinuarsi nei pantaloni. Lo vide giocare col il bordo dei pantaloni, con la cerniera; si sentì preso in giro.  
   
«Intendi attendere molto, Will?»  
   
«Non sei tu quello che tira le fila di questo gioco, Hannibal».  
   
Graham ritenne di non dover saltare subito alla conclusione: avrebbe indubbiamente voluto farlo, ma si rendeva conto di quanto Lecter desiderasse essere preso da lui, che si trattasse di mero desiderio sessuale – cosa che non riteneva probabile – o inconscia necessità di essere punito.  
Raggiunse il rigonfiamento dei pantaloni di Hannibal e se ne impossessò da sopra la leggera stoffa. Un altro gemito, meno soffocato rispetto ai precedenti. Sentiva il membro di lui caldo e pulsante attraverso quei due leggeri strati che separavano la pelle callosa delle sue mani da quella sensibile dello psichiatra. Avvertì in quell’istante il violento desiderio di unirsi a lui, senza che però vi fosse alcunché di dolce in quel bisogno.  
Spinse il bacino contro il corpo dell’uomo, una mano a sbottonare i pantaloni e l’atra a giocare con la bocca di lui, quella bocca che lo aveva ingannato con parole amichevoli e confortanti. Si insinuò nei pantaloni color kaki, oltre l’intimo, finché non afferrò il membro del Dottore. Mosse le dita lentamente dall’alto al basso, scoprendo oscenamente la punta umida; riusciva a sentire le gambe di lui tremare. Gli inserì prepotentemente due dita in bocca: sentì la lingua avvilupparsi intorno ad esse, inumidirle. Trovava il tutto così sporco e pericoloso.  
   
Presto si stufò. Non poteva più resistere, doveva sfogarsi, saziarsi di quell’essere.  
Smise di toccarlo e lo spinse con forza verso il muro, non senza averlo prima costretto a spogliarsi completamente. Faceva impressione vederlo a nudo e disordinato, sapendo quale cura maniacale avesse per la propria persona.  
Gli disse di fissare la parete. Questi lo fece, ma Will non sembrò contento: lo afferrò per i capelli e gli spinse in avanti il busto, costringendolo a posare il volto contro i mattoni.  
Si rese conto di tremare, ma non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Sbottonò i pantaloni, lasciando che scivolassero alle caviglie. Si sputò sulla mano, portandola poi sul proprio membro e muovendola con lentezza esasperante, mentre l’altra continuava a stringere con violenza i capelli di Lecter, che non ribatteva, non emetteva sibilo alcuno. Smise di toccarsi, e con dita ancora umide andò a cercare la sua intimità. Gli sembrò così strano, diverso: il dolore all’addome si presentò di nuovo, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere. Non si sarebbe interrotto in quell’istante per alcuna ragione al mondo. Hannibal sembrava dolorante, tuttavia, una volta adattatosi, Will riuscì a strappargli gemiti, mugolii.  
Ritenne che il Dottore si fosse divertito abbastanza: tornò a prendersi in mano il membro e, senza proferir verbo, entrò con violenza all’interno di Hannibal Lecter.  
   
Costui non urlò: si morse con violenza la lingua e strinse i pugni contro la parete. Sentì l’odore del proprio sangue.  
Ma a Will Graham non importava: voleva vendicarsi, voleva farlo soffrire. Si mosse con violenza dentro di lui, gemendo di piacere per quella stretta avvolgente e calda. Tirava i capelli del Dottore ormai senza accorgersene, assuefatto dal piacere di quel contatto e dalla sensazione di essere lui il burattinaio.  
   
Le percosse ricevute facevano male ma lui ignorava il tutto e continuava ad affondare dentro al corpo dell’uomo che, preso dall’eccitazione del dolore, aveva portato una mano alla propria erezione e si toccava, cercando di non cadere a causa del tremore alle gambe.  
   
Parole di scherno uscirono dalla bocca dell’agente, e tutto ciò non fece che portare all’apice entrambi. Will fu il primo a venire, e lo fece con un verso gutturale, animalesco. La spossatezza dell’atto e il dolore si concentrarono in lui e lo fecero crollare a terra in ginocchio, senza fiato. Gli ci volle un po’ di tempo prima che potesse riprendersi, mentre un senso di orrore si faceva strada nella sua mente.  
   
Cosa stava diventando, si chiese. La rabbia lo aveva trasformato, lasciando che si abbandonasse a sfoghi animaleschi, disgustosi. Avrebbe dovuto ignorare Hannibal, non rispondere a quelle che erano evidenti provocazioni.  
Si domandò se fosse davvero diventato il burattinaio della situazione, ma non seppe trovare una risposta.  
   
Quando sollevò lo sguardo lo psichiatra si era già ripulito, aveva indossato intimo e pantaloni e stava riabbottonando la camicia. I capelli, nonostante avesse tentato di sistemarsi, erano scomposti e arruffati.  
   
Will cercò gli occhi di Hannibal, e costui si stupì di quanto fossero distaccati; tuttavia capì: il mostro ritrovava la calma solo dopo aver creato la distruzione, e tornava a nascondersi fra la folla, impunito.  
Ma l’agente non aveva la certezza di sapere chi dei due fosse crollato. Avrebbe voluto porre delle domande, ma non poteva permettere allo psichiatra di ottenere una vittoria del genere.  
   
«Bene, Will», cominciò il Dottor Lecter. «Ho un permesso settimanale in cui potrò farti visita senza essere accompagnato, senza dover fare rapporto e senza microfoni. Ciò significa che termineranno di vederci quando io lo riterrò opportuno, in maniera del tutto  _amichevole_ ».  
   
Il lieve sorriso che Hannibal fece bastò per far gelare il sangue nelle vene al prigioniero.  
   
«Non dubito che saranno incontri privi di interesse».  
   
Quando alle orecchie di Will Graham giunsero quelle parole, capì con orrore di aver trovato la risposta alla propria domanda.  
   
  
---


End file.
